Their Love
by Paper Peony
Summary: They loved each other. They trusted each other. But, was it really okay for him to be hers, and hers only? Ren and Kyoko must face this hurdle, protecting one another, while trying not to hurt each other with their own demons and the complication that comes with their career... After all, he was Japan's most desirable man, and she was Japan's very refreshing and talented angel.
1. His Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters.

 **Warning:** Rating for mild violence and language, nothing too disturbing or too unbearable. Only this first chapter…

 **Chapter 1: Their World**

She closed her eyes, cradling her head in her hands, trying to protect her most vital part from the repeated physical assault on her person. She could probably swat on the ground or curl into a ball to further shield her vital organs. But attempting such position would only mean that she admitted her defeat and further put herself at their mercy. The stupid bitches would probably start using her feet to kick her then. Her best option was to stay upright, run, or at least try to run, anyway, no matter how hard her hair and clothes are being pulled.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks endlessly. It was pitch black behind the material that they used to cover her upper body with. Kyoko face scrunches up in misery as a harsh _shove_ pushed her to the side. She stumbled but remained on her feet.

A _hit_ in her stomach…

"What did you ever do to deserve Ren-sama?" a deep feminine voice echo… Too young to be possessed with a tone so full of malice, Kyoko's helpless grudges realized.

 _Thump,_ another _blow_ on her back and Kyoko lurched forward. Another girly voice followed from behind, "And then you just have to meddle with Sho-chan too?"

Behind the mask, Japan's number one rising actress shook her head minutely in protest, in denial. But their scolding prattled on, one loathing comment followed right after another spiteful scorn. They never let her speak. So, as Kyoko was blindly jostled back and forth from their handling, she made sure at as long as her feet weren't in the same spot, she must have been getting somewhere.

A hard _strike_ on the side left Kyoko gasping in pain. A malicious voice hovered close to her right ear.

"You whore!" it uttered deliberately.

"Who else did you bewitch?" a high-pitched voice asked.

 _Thud…_ something lashed hard against her left arm. It stung… and felt like some sort of baton this time. It was so excruciating sore that what little remains of her body started to give up any moment.

"You're always so good at faking innocent!"… _Whack_

"Ugly, deceiving little bitch!" another girl screeched.

A numbing _slap_ on the back of her shoulder…

"You good for nothing slut!"

Another _whip_ on her back…

"What is it about you that men like so much?"

Another _blow_ on the side of her back…

"You undeserving wretch of an idol actress!"

And the whole thing repeated all over again.

There were probably at least six of them, circling her, towering over her cowered form.

It hurt. It hurt like hell and she kept crying as they accused her of the things that she had never committed. It wasn't her fault that she was popular now. It wasn't her fault that Shotaro came crawling back, asking for forgiveness and her friendship. It wasn't her fault that Japan's number one actor confessed that he liked her. She loved him just like they do. She was possibly his most devoted fan, for goodness sake! And she certainly had never slept with anyone but the man she loved. Their hatred was cruel beyond reason.

"We better get going, girls," a voice rushed in the vicinity.

There was shuffling noises as they ceased their beating. Kyoko stopped moving.

"Keep that pretty head of yours and stay away from our idols, angel."

Some bitch decided to whack stilled form in the head with their hand for the last time before moving out.

Silence followed after their fading sneers and footsteps. Kyoko collapsed onto the concrete, clueless as to where she was. The ringing in her brain stopped when her hands released her head. She brought her arms down, trying to grab the hem of dark fabric cover. Tears streamed out her eyes and her face twisted in agony as she slowly lifted the thing over her head. Letting it dropped on the ground softly, Kyoko began to take in her surroundings.

It was still pitch black, minus the soft illuminating street light at the far end.

Panic rushed back into her limbs and she pushed herself on shaky legs, making a quick dash out of the dark alley. The rapid heartbeat and quick breathing was loud in her ears. She came to a stop, still gulping in fear. The street was near empty. So she stood near the stop light.

Kyoko contemplated her options as she fumbled for her phone in her satchel. She whimpered, a strangled sob came out involuntarily as she leaned against the wall of a closed restaurant at the corner. Her body is weak and tender all over. She could feel the chill creeping in her system. She lost control of her trembling hands and her phone dropped on the concrete. Ignoring the screeching pain grinding within her bones and muscles, Kyoko quickly crouched down to pick it up.

She stared the alighted home screen. A pained smile bloomed on her lips as she looked down at the still-functioning device. But it was gone quickly as soon as she tapped on her contact list. Kyoko was filming on locations all the way in Sapporo. She couldn't call Ren, the President or Moko-san… or anybody for that matter. Despair settled back in her already aching stomach. She looked up and around.

There was a car approaching.

The street was eerily quiet. Kyoko stepped out of the shadow, fixing her disheveled a little.

Praying…

Hoping…

She saw a bright angular sign on top of the moving vehicle and she let out a sob of relief.

The car halted in front, and the taxi driver looked at her suspiciously. Kyoko stepped in the backseat, thanking him profusely for stopping the car. The kind man told her not to worry and that, of course he would stop.

It was then that Kyoko looked down at herself. And she realized that, with her cardigan and her knee-length skirt, she seemed perfectly fine to the rest of the world. Her face must have looked really distraught but that was probably okay.

Her worry… her pain… her aching body… her prickling heart… her despair... It was all invisible.

"Hotel Nidom, please!" she spoke softly, before sinking into her leather seat.

She faintly registered the driver's "Okay, miss" before looking back at her phone screen, lost in thought. For once, her knight in shining armor didn't predictably happen to Ren, her boyfriend. It was a stranger instead. And this time, her white horse turned out to be something way inferior to Ren's silver sport car that she didn't even know the name of the contraption. Kyoko resorted to visually memorizing the silvery logo on the steering wheel instead.

It was rather funny that in all her life, she only ever knew of her bike, then Takarada-san's Limo, LME's Mercedes vans, and then Ren's Porsche. Kyoko mused.

It took a few minutes to take in her current situation before Kyoko began typing on her phone.

Yet, the message receiver wasn't Ren.

…..

" _Shingai-san, can you please film Ama-chan's scene first and have mine pushed back to Tuesday? I'm kind of under the weather. Thanks."_

…..

 **AN:**

To commemorate my first Skip Beat fanfiction debut, please review! Haha…

And yes, anti-fans and fans, the living paradox that they are, can really hurt. They love you, support you, but don't expec them to always approve.


	2. Fans' Theory

**Chapter 2: Fan Theory**

Eyebrows furrowed. Long slim legs moved underneath the fine white sheets. Kyoko cracked her eyes open, slightly offended by the callous way the sun treated her. _Just what a freaking bright morning!_ Kyoko was a good girl, and if the situation didn't call for, she wouldn't curse. _But yah, what an insensitive world…_ Here she was, feeling stiff and sore as if entrapped under a huge rock, while the rest of the people were probably enjoying the resort life.

Minutes went by and her face finally relaxed, having adjusted to the sunlight. A swift glance at the table clock and she realized, unsurprisingly, that it was way past noon. Much to her hesitance, Kyoko decided to call room service for some porridge and any strongest pain medication they might have on shelf.

The food came. And a long hour of grimacing and enduring, she finished her food and took the pill. She couldn't go back to sleep, because she had slept so much last night. She couldn't get out of bed to shower either. Her body, now covering in blots of light blue here and there, wouldn't let her.

Kyoko lazed about on the bed, tapping on her phone, reading news and occasionally, taking an electronic break, by picking up her drama script. It went on for hours, until she began to let the events of last night immersed back to the front of her brain. And just like that, negative implications and ruminations followed and unfolded until her face darkened with ill sentiments.

She didn't even notice when it started, but time passed, and she found herself wiping remaining tears and fanning her drying face. The side of the huge hotel pillow was wet, and she shifted to its other end.

Kyoko must have drifted to nap at some point. She faintly remembered meeting her friend Corn in her dreams. They were chilling by the stream, in the forest back home in Kyoto. He had been as secretive as ever and never disclosed anything regarding himself. Kyoko tried to comfort herself for a fact that Corn had offered some sagely advice regarding her involvement with showbiz. In her dreams, her head wasn't burdened with worries and doubts. Being more relaxed, she only occasionally nodded appreciatively at Corn, while quietly studying his grown up features.

Now lying awake, Kyoko vaguely recalled the tone of his voice. It was similar to Ren's, but carried a more ethereal and lilting note, in its absence of emotion. His large deep eyes were a gorgeous sea of green. And then there were the fine cheek bones, perfect lips and sharp jaws. Kyoko puzzled at the thought of her strangely Caucasian fairy friend.

All else eluded her mind as she mused about the existence of Corn. The next thing she knew, she was violently waken up by the sound of the buzzing phone next to her ear. A slow, tender smile crept on her pale features as she hit the green icon.

"Hi Ren," her soft voice breathed through the receiver.

"Geez Kyoko. You didn't answer yesterday, so I texted Shinkai-san, and he said you are not feeling well," Ren chided, his deep voice full of love and concern. "What happened?"

 _A lot had happened._ He couldn't have worded his anxiety better. And yet, she assured him that she was fine, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I think it's a cold. I already got some medicine, and started to feel better now."

"Take a break for a couple days, and DON'T OVEREXERT YOURSELF," his voice raised and punctuated towards the end, and she had to giggle. Ren tried to tone down, much like talking to a child, "I miss you so much, please, just take care of yourself okay?"

Ah, there went her domineering, but caring and gentle boyfriend, in just a split second. Her chest bubbled with a small light of happiness despite all the negative commotions stirring within her heart hours earlier.

"Okay…. And I miss you lots too."

Her sweet voice was so cute; he had a hard time keeping his stern composure. Their relationship had been one long and hard road. He couldn't really picture himself with anyone else but her, his Kyoko. So beautiful, so talented, so loving… Lost in his own thoughts, he only sighed.

Until she soothingly interrupted, "How was work?"

"I modeled watches yesterday, so it was very chill," he told her, a water bottle in his hand, before continuing, "Though, the pestering paparazzi were really annoying."

She stayed silent, fully aware of his line of thought.

He spoke again, impatient and frustrated, "Kyoko, why won't you want us to confirm our relationship with the public? We love each other, and you are a very accomplished professional actress." He stopped his own tirade, not wanting to repeat the same conversation and wear her out. He just wanted to remind her of his commitment to her... once in a while.

"I know… But I just want some more time to establish my own talents in our field," her small voice twisted his heart.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up again. It just really upset me when I had to either deny or evade whenever people asked," Ren confessed solemnly.

Kyoko briefly basked herself in his verbal declaration of love. There was muffling talking on his line calling him back to shooting. "Go back to work, Ren. I will rest well."

There was chair shuffling against the floor, "I got to go. If you're bored, go watch my drama, darling"

She giggle softly, "Sure thing. Love you!"

"I love you more!" He smooched loudly before ending the call.

….

Evening came, diffused her very solar room with a warm peachy hue. After much struggling and difficulties, Kyoko managed to finish her bath. She was glad her growling stomach brought her back to life; otherwise she would have been passed out in the bathtub and drowned herself.

She sat down with the hotel's mediocre tonkotsu ramen and Ren's drama pulled up on the TV screen using Wi-Fi. She hit play on the streamed episode, and started to slurp the broth. _Ah, not too bad._ Happy with her easy-going taste bud, Kyoko allowed herself to be absorbed in the criminal case that Ren was solving.

In the drama scene, Ren's character was back in his nice Tokyo apartment, and the lighting was ambient and warm. Until it zoomed into the bathroom, then to the top of Ren's naked shoulders as he sat contemplating the suspicious events following the murder.

His skin was wet. His silky dark hair was wet. His eyelashes were wet as well. _Ah, high definition streaming is awesome..._ Kyoko smiled sheepishly, realizing that this must be the fan service shots. Rather than ruining the seriousness of the genre, it had worked out so well, seeing how the scene was able to pull even quite-chaste girl like her into the enigma that is the main protagonist. He was so beautiful. But her pride and joy was quickly squashed. Staring at the screen, Kyoko suddenly felt small and intimidated.

This man was Japan's Number One.

The rest of the episode went by like a breeze with Kyoko only paying half-hearted attention. Being the silly little girl that she was, Kyoko scrolled down the screen to read comments. Nothing felt sweeter than reading the praises that Ren deserved and being able to boast about it to him at a later time.

" _At 40:04, what a cruel trap,_ " a comment read.

" _This man should be illegal"_

" _That was one chilling awesome episode. And damn, Tsuruga-sama is on fire. How can he live being like that?"_ This one had Kyoko cracking up a little bit.

And then her eyes caught a lengthy paragraph,

" _I HAVE THIS WILD THEORY. I think that Tsuruga Ren is Hizuri Kuu's only son, remember that cute blond teenage model, who disappeared shortly after he came into public? I'm not crazy okay. Just look at their facial structures, their eyes, nose, lips, face shapes. And then their similar height and posture, even the way they walk is similar. And it was also suspicious because the media had absolutely no pre-debut pictures or information of Ren's family and childhood, prior to his first acting gig. Strange, right?"_

This comment received 37 thumbs up and multiples replies, several of those agreeing with similar sentiment. It left Kyoko in a brief period of shock. She gathered wits minutes later and began to ponder. The theory seemed credible. She recalled that night, a couple weeks ago, when Ren and she took the last step in their intimacy. Kyoko waited a few moments until her blush and the sudden warmth recede, and for her wayward perverted thoughts to refocus. In the mist of reflection, Kyoko took a ceremonial minute to berate herself once again, for consenting to have Ren drug her with a tiny bit of alcohol to get into the mood. _How silly.._. The thing was, she had noticed that Ren had been wearing contacts. Although what kind, she wasn't sure. If it had been prescription contact lens, why hadn't she ever seen him wearing reading glasses during his time at home? He certainly could wear glasses whenever she was around.

Kyoko laid back down again and spaced out for some time. She felt guilty for digging up information of him, for distrusting him like this. But she couldn't help it. Curiosity got better of her, and she snatched up her smartphone. After shifting multiple times to find a right position to minimize the back pain, she pulled up and google and search "Hizuri Kuu and Tsuruga Ren". That one came up with their attendance at a Japanese Film Festival. After several articles of the same contents, she tried "Hizuri Tsuruga Ren father," and that did it. Several headliners entitled with similar meaning showed up.

Kyoko clicked on the first link. This post was from a jdorama gossip forum. The thread read "Ren and Hizuri theory: possible family." Her hand started to feel clammy as anticipation and anxiousness grew. The contents of the texts were mostly the same as from the drama comment. However, what left her eerily miffed and cold were the myriads of pictures of the two men being placed side by side. The replies and speculations of the fans went on for more than 20 pages. She scrolled up and the thread was dated three years ago.

It couldn't have been possible. There was no way…

Just like that, Kyoko curled up for the remainder of the evening, missing and doubting Ren, while occasionally hating herself for being gullible to farcical internet gossip, and resenting herself even more for not knowing more about his past than she should have had. She was his girlfriend, for goodness sake. She was supposed to know these things. And to add extra icing onto the cake, her mind started to conjure up images of a grown up Corn, beautiful face, broad shoulders, and godly gait. Just no _effing_ way… Or perhaps, it was the case that she adored her senpai so much that she projected his appearance onto her most trustable _imaginary_ friend….

She took another Advil, and then spent most of the night crying, wailing her frustration and helplessness until exhaustion knock her out.

 **A/N:**

Thank you to those who reviewed. This story will probably get darker. You see how hard I tried to lighten up the depressing mood through Kyoko's attitude? This girl is too adorable and sweet. And even when she was angry and devil-like in the manga, she was still cute and positive in a comical way. I fear that I will have a really hard time writing her in such a realistically heartbreaking and difficult situation, and yet keep her in character.

The one thing I'm guilty about at this point is that, the setup that they were already dating is too convenient and too easy, considering how impossible it is for them to confess in canon lol.

FEEDBACKs ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
